ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Good Morning America
Good Morning America (GMA) is an American morning news and talk show that is broadcast on the ABC television network; it debuted on November 3, 1975. The weekday program airs for two hours; a third hour aired between 2007 and 2008 exclusively on ABC News Now. Its current one-hour weekend edition débuted in 2004. The program features news, talk, weather and special-interest stories. The program is produced by the ABC News division for the network and broadcasts from the Times Square Studios in Times Square, New York City. February 10, 2010 Lady Gaga and Cyndi Lauper talked about Mac Cosmetics, and the Viva Glam campaign. 2-10-10 GMA 005.jpg 2-10-10 GMA 003.jpg 2-10-10 GMA 004.jpg 2-10-10 GMA 007.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Marc Jacobs and a safety pin headpiece by Bob Recine. February 17, 2011 Lady Gaga talked about Mac Cosmetics, and the Viva Glam campaign. Interview 2-17-11 GMA 006.jpg 2-17-11 GMA 008.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a latex outfit by Atsuko Kudo for Mugler, hat by Nasir Mazhar and shoes by Noritaka Tatehana. Backstage 2-17-11 GMA 007.jpg May 27, 2011 Lady Gaga performed as part of the GMA summer concert series. Performance :Set list: #"Bad Romance" #"The Edge of Glory" #"Judas" #"Born This Way" #"Hair" 5-27-11 GMA 002.jpg|1 5-27-11 GMA 003.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 001.jpg|2 5-27-11 GMA 021.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 005.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 006.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 007.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 008.jpg|3 5-27-11 GMA 012.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 009.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 011.jpg|4 5-27-11 GMA 020.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 013.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 014.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 016.jpg Unicorn piano concept.jpg|Unicorn piano concept #''Lady Gaga wears a catsuit and cape by Perry Meek for Haus of Gaga and Pleaser shoes customized by Tom Tom Fashions.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a catsuit by Mugler, a barbed custom jacket by Armani and after a custom vest by Tom Tom Fashions.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a catsuit by Mugler, a custom jacket by LA Roxx studded by A-Morir, horns by Sam Bennett and Pleaser shoes customized by Tom Tom Fashions.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Mugler customized by Tom Tom Fashions.'' Rehearsal 5-27-11 GMA 010.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Atsuko Kudo and boots by Ellie. Interview 5-27-11 GMA 017.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 019.jpg November 21, 2011 11-21-11 GMA 001.jpg 11-21-11 GMA 002.jpg September 13, 2012 9-13-12 GMA 001.jpg 9-13-12 GMA 002.jpg August 19, 2013 8-19-13 GMA 001.jpg 8-19-13 GMA 002.jpg 8-19-13 GMA 003.jpg 8-19-13 GMA 004.jpg 8-19-13 GMA 005.jpg 8-19-13 GMA Rooftop 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a paper dress by Mathieu Mirano and boots by Azzedine Alaïa. September 9, 2013 Performance :Set list: #"Over the Rainbow" #"Applause" 2016-03-08 (4).png 9-9-13 GMA Performance 005.jpg|1 9-9-13 GMA Performance 006.jpg|2 9-9-13 GMA Performance 002.jpg 9-9-13 GMA Performance 007.jpg|3 9-9-13 GMA Performance 008.jpg 9-9-13 GMA Performance 004.jpg|4 9-9-13 GMA Performance 011.jpg 9-9-13 GMA Performance 009.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears a "Dorothy" outfit by Haus of Gaga, rubby slippers by Pleaser in collaboration with Kerin Rose.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a "Glinda" dress by Angel Ayala and a custom wand by Kerin Rose.'' #''Lady Gaga wears an unitard by Capezio.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a "Dorothy" jacket and bow by Haus of Gaga.'' Interview 9-9-13 GMA Interview 001.jpg 9-9-13 GMA Interview 002.PNG 9-9-13 GMA Interview 003.PNG Backstage 9-9-13 Backstage at GMA in NYC 001.jpg 9-9-13 Backstage at GMA in NYC 002.jpg 9-9-13 Backstage at GMA in NYC 003.jpg ;Credits Table December 3, 2014 Interview 12-3-14 GMA 001.jpg Performance :Set list: #"Cheek to Cheek" 12-3-14 GMA - Performance 001.jpg 12-3-14 Good Morning America - Performance 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Brandon Maxwell and boots by Giuseppe Zanotti. September 9, 2018 9-9-18 GMA ASIB Cast Interview at TIFF 001.jpg October 4, 2018 10-4-18 GMA 001.jpg Link *Official website Category:TV shows Category:United States Category:2010 television appearances Category:2010 interviews Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 interviews Category:2012 television appearances Category:2012 interviews Category:2013 television appearances Category:2013 interviews Category:2013 live performances Category:2014 television appearances Category:2014 interviews Category:2014 live performances Category:2018 television appearances Category:2018 interviews